Chapter 15
"Chapter 15" is the seventh episode of the second season of Legion, and the fifteenth episode overall.Legion - Episode 2.07 - Chapter 15 - Press Release Synopsis A delusion starts like any other idea, but ends in disaster. Plot The intro begins with the lovely John Hamm's narration and quote of "A delusion starts like any other idea", and we're shown the hatching of an egg, with the black, insect like ink creature coming out. The narration continues describing what and how moral panic in society evolves. Starting from an event, then an outcry which spreads from person to person, and that turns into fear. They depict this with the witch trials. We're left with a beautiful quote: "What is more terrifying? Fear? Or the Frightened?". Showing a mob of pilgrims, watching an accused "witch" hang to death. With the revelation that his sister is dead, David swears vengeance on Amahl Farouk, and refuses to help him. Farouk threatens to find his body on his own, and he sends his mind forward in time to contact the future Sydney Barrett to find out why David helped him in the first place. David and Syd meanwhile discuss his sister Amy and Syd tells him that Farouk is trying to mentally play with him. She half heartedly suggests talking to Future Syd about it, if he can't open up to her. This creates an awkward moment between the two and it's revealed that current Syd is sort of jealous of the time and budding relationship between David and Future Syd. In a bit of a humorous moment, current Syd lays some ground rules on what David can and can not do with Future Syd. Future Syd is surprised to see Farouk visiting her. Farouk asks her why she wants him to live, and why she told David to help him find his body in the first place. After talking, she reveals to Farouk that David has caused the apocalyptic future she lives in, and hoped that by directing him to help Farouk that future could be averted. Farouk revels in the idea that David the "hero" is really the villain and he, the "villain" is really supposed to be the hero. David then, also visits Future Syd, telling her that he can no longer help Farouk since he killed Amy. Ya know cause...that sort of puts a damper on their friendship. They then go and break the ground rules that current Syd laid onto David. Ptonomy Wallace continues to be distracted by the delusion that was planted by Farouk; from back in Chapter 11 (S02E03) specifically, that Admiral Fukyama is working against them. Ptonomy goes to each of the characters of Syd, Cary, Kerry, and clark and drops a seed of suspicion and fear into their minds of Fukyama. His powers plants this fear in their minds. This harkens back to the Jon Hamm narration at the intro, involving the spread of idea's and fear. Because of that, they attack the android Vermillion that serves Fukyama. This is exactly what Farouk would want, Division 3 tearing itself apart from the inside, and allowing him to get to his body unencumbered. They all start to feed off of each other's fear and paranoia and go and try to attack Fukyama. They get passed the Vermillion and confront Fukyama and he actually reveals his true face, but they're so disillusioned by fear and they create their own reality of what his real self looks like. They see his face as a hideous create, all he while he's just a very scared, cordial looking Asian man. Clark comes close to killing Fukyama, but is stopped by David who uses his powers to remove the delusion from their minds. The "parasite" creature that was embedded in Wallace, see's that it's about to be extracted, so it emerges from Ptonomy Wallace. The full "infection" or creature that was planted in Wallace's mind manifest's itself as a large car sized slimy insectoid creature. The process proves fatal for Wallace, but his mind is saved by the Vermillion who upload it to the mainframe that comprises Fukyama's mind. David follows the creature, causing them both to appear in an red void. He first attempts to communicate with it, telling it to stop attacking since he is already busy fighting Farouk. When the creature does try to attack him again, David ends up reducing it to the size of an insect, capturing it in a mason jar and telekinetically imploding it. He's clearly getting more and more powerful as time goes on. Unfortunately, it appears to us that Wallace will no longer have a physical body, but as a silver lining...we get an outro by Jon Hamm. Cast and characters Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Navid Negahban as Amahl Farouk *Jemaine Clement as Oliver Bird (credit only) *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy *Jean Smart as Melanie Bird (credit only) Guest Starring *Katie Aselton as Amy Haller Co-Starring *Jelly Howie as Vermillion #1 *Brittney Parker Rose as Vermillion #2 *Lexa Gluck as Vermillion #3 *Marc Oka as Admiral Fukyama *David McCusker as Man #1 *Brian Hanford as Man #2 *Jon Hamm as Narrator *Eddie Luke Taylor as 9 Year Old Boy *Nathan Blair as 10 Year Old Boy *Annaka Fourneret as 10 Year Old Girl *Nicole Sterling as Housewife *Sloan Robinson as Hush Woman Trivia To be added Gallery To be added References Category:Season 2/Episodes